This invention relates to apparatus for repairing cracks in windshield glass. Windshields generally are comprised of an inner glass layer, an intermediate sheet of transparent plastic material, and an outer galss layer. A typical windshield crack is visible because of the air that is trapped in the crack in the outer glass layer. Repair is traditionally effected by replacing the air with a resin filler material or the like.
There exist devices for removing the air from cracks and subsequently injecting filler material into the crack. The problem exists in providing a steady and continuous supply of filler material so that the device can repair a crack of substantial length. Whenever the device has to be removed from the crack to add filler material, the air-tight seal around the crack is lost, and air re-enters the crack. Because these devices must be pre-loaded with material prior to being applied to the crack, only a relatively small amount of filler can be applied before the device runs out.
Most of the windshield devices have suction cups for attachment to the windshield. Suction cups, however, lose their effectiveness if they are placed over a crack, because a vacuum seal will not be attained if air can leak from around the crack. If a crack to be repaired is positioned such that the suction cup supports of the device fall over an adjacent crack, stabilization of the device on the windshield at that point will be difficult, and an airtight seal over the crack to be repaired will be difficult to achieve.